


Teaching all the night

by Diana924



Category: Glee
Genre: Dubious Consent, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 19:49:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3949483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> Lo sapeva fin dall’inizio che sarebbe finita così, e adora quelle occasioni.</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Sebastian è una puttana, dica quel che vuole ma Hunter lo conosce troppo bene per negare, sa bene che l’altro aspetta solo che lui abbassi la guardia per provarci con ogni singolo essere umano dotato di un pene, e Hunter dopo deve punirlo.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teaching all the night

Lo sapeva fin dall’inizio che sarebbe finita così, e adora quelle occasioni.

Sebastian è una puttana, dica quel che vuole ma Hunter lo conosce troppo bene per negare, sa bene che l’altro aspetta solo che lui abbassi la guardia per provarci con ogni singolo essere umano dotato di un pene, e Hunter dopo deve punirlo.

“ Non prenderla sul personale, ma le regole sono regole “ sussurra prima di stringere meglio i nodi e far lentamente scendere il frustino sulla schiena dell’altro, il corpo di Sebastian freme a quel contatto, il francese non lo ammetterà mai ma adora essere trattato così.  
Hunter vorrebbe tanto slegarlo, voltarlo e poi scoparlo con forza, come piace a entrambi ma ci sono delle regole, e le regole dicono chiaramente che in caso d’infrazione Sebastian deve essere punito.

Lo colpisce delicatamente sulle natiche, il segno rosso andrà via entro poco tempo e infatti quel corpo serve a ricordare all’altro che quello è solo un assaggio. Lentamente fa scivolare la mano sui fianchi di Sebastian e poi più in basso, sogghigna nel trovarlo duro, come prevedeva l’altro è eccitato pensa prima di allontanare la mano, sarebbe troppo facile accarezzarlo e far finire tutto quello, basterebbe toccarlo per cinque secondi e Hunter sa bene l’altro si liberebbe sulla sua mano e non è quello che vuole, non ora almeno.

“ Tutto questo ti eccita, negalo pure ma io so la verità, e non va bene … non va affatto bene “ sussurra prima di far cadere il frustino per l’ennesima volta e poi allontanarsi, a mali estremi estremi rimedi. Si siede sul bordo del letto e aspetta, Hunter conosce troppo bene Sebastian Smythe.  
Come prevedeva dopo qualche istante l’altro lo guarda con occhi di sfida, quello che Hunter più odia è tutto racchiuso in quegli occhi verdi che lo fissano maliziosi e provocanti e sa che l’altro lo sa.

“ Già finito? Mi aspettavo di meglio da te “ e Hunter sa che non deve cedere alla provocazione, è lui ad avere il comando, non l’altro, lui.  
“ E io non mi aspettavo che ti comportassi così, come se volessi essere punito “ è la sua riposta prima di riavvicinarsi a Sebastian e sfiorargli la schiena, i segni rossi stanno svanendo e quello non va bene.  
Sebastian vorrebbe rispondergli ma il colpo lo prende quasi alla sfuggita e quello è senza dubbio un gemito di dolore, subito seguiti da altri colpi, tutti sullo stesso punto, che lo eccitano e gli procurano dolore allo stesso tempo.

Non dovrebbe permettere quello, eppure il contratto specifica chiaramente quello che possono e non possono fare ed è stato lui a decidere quella stronzata delle punizioni, tutto perché era sicuro che l’altro non l’avrebbe mai beccato e invece sta accadendo fin troppo spesso, e gli piace. Gli piace sentire l’aria muoversi, sentire il frustino cadere ritmicamente sulla sua pelle, il dolore stesso che quello gli procura, il solo pensiero di essere completamente in balia di Hunter basta ad eccitarlo, è bello affidarsi così tanto a qualcuno, lo rilassa e allo stesso gli fa provare sensazioni nuove, mai provate con tutte le sue conquiste occasionali.

Hunter sa bene quando fermarsi, sa quando colpire la schiena dell’altro e sa che non durerà a lungo ma per sua fortuna Sebastian è così al limite, tutto quello ad Hunter Clarington sa di strano, perverso e forse malato ma non può negare che vedere l’altro ansimare sotto i suoi colpi, vedere la sua schiena ormai rossa e sapere di essere stato lui a fare quello non manca di eccitarlo, Sebastian in quei momenti è bello come un dipinto e lui ne è l’autore, l’unico e solo.  
Gli basta posare la mano sull’erezione bisogna di attenzioni dell’altro e fare pochi movimenti prima che l’altro venga, se non fosse per la sua formazione lo seguirebbe a breve ma non sarebbe l’orgasmo che vuole, o no, non ancora almeno.

“ E ora? … non credo che tu abbia imparato la lezione “ sussurra Hunter prima di slegarlo, i segni rimarranno per qualche giorno, di quello è sicuro. “ Vedi … mia adorabile puttanella, ora resta la seconda parte “ aggiunge ben sapendo cosa sta per arrivare.

Come previsto Sebastian si lancia subito su i suoi pantaloni abbassandoli il più velocemente che può e poi iniziando a succhiare con forza, strappandogli un gemito di piacere. “ Fai bene il tuo lavoro e forse potresti avere una piccola ricompensa … io che pensavo di averti insegnato le regole “ ansima prima di fermargli la testa e cominciare a scopargli la bocca senza tanti complimenti; ci sono ancora così tante cose da fare per ricordare all’altro quale sia il suo ruolo, e Hunter quella notte non ha assolutamente fretta


End file.
